


Going on Patrol

by EndangeredMind



Category: Knight Rider (2008)
Genre: Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: KITT has used a new gadget to help stop the latest batch of criminals. Unfortunately, it does not seem to be completely safe.





	Going on Patrol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



KITT sighed as he drove around the city, having arrested the latest batch of criminals with the help of his companion. He sighed, feeling rather bored. Yes, it was fun being able to drive around, but there was nothing to do besides drive! Maybe he could mess with some of the new gadgets that were installed on his dashboard. He had always wanted to try a few out, but he had never had the chance, as he was always chasing down criminals or going undercover to bust some massive criminal gang ring. ‘Which one shall I test first?’ He thought.

It was then that he remembered that his tyres were not full of air, which only gave him another reason to test it! He sighed as he engaged it and felt his tyres begin to fill up with air. It felt so good to be able to re-inflate his tyres after having them run so low down for so long. “Ahhh, that’s better!” He groaned. “Now I’ll be able to concentrate on locking criminals up instead of worrying about my tyres going flat for a while!” He grinned, waiting for his tyres to inflate fully and the pump to stop.

KITT hummed to himself and continued driving around, to pay the pump no mind. He knew that it would shut off once his tyres were properly inflated, as it was a design feature that was implemented to prevent anything from getting too out of hand. He took a left and turned down a road that led off the freeway and onto the smaller country roads, where there were a lot less cars. KITT groaned as he turned down another road, and continued driving, only to end up at a dead end. With a sigh, he turned around and drove away.

He didn’t get far before grimacing as he felt a little off. Surely the air pump had filled his tyres up by now? Maybe it was just a feature that allowed them to properly inflate to 100%, but it just took a little longer was all. He sighed, before grunting a bit as his body began to swell up. The sleek and angular frame of the Mustang started to take on a curvier appearance. It was instant, but if one were to look at the black car over a small period, they would be able to tell something had changed.

KITT groaned as he couldn’t understand what was happening to him, but he was completely powerless to stop it. His thick tyres started to overinflate, the rubber groaning as it was being forced past its natural limits. KITT was still trying to figure out what was going on with him, ignoring the various sounds of groaning and bending metal as the pump continued to force air into his already ballooning body. He grunted and revved his engine hard, as he continued driving. By this stage, KITT was noticing that his body was a lot larger than it had been previously.

KITT’s interior then began to swell up, the plastic dashboard strained and bulged outwards as air was forced into the interior. Not even the vents were able to stop it. However, the worst was yet to come. The steering wheels heaved and groaned as it was inflated, quickly reaching its max size. The leather seats began wheezing and became thicker as the air was forced into them. It seemed that the air pump had seriously malfunctioned to cause all of this! The leather creaked as it was forced to balloon outwards, as KITT sighed in defeat. This was so humiliating!

Suddenly, it hit him. The air pump that he had been fitted with caused all of this! He quickly went to cease the process, but to his horror, the pump was still going! Despite his numerous attempts to shut it off, it simply wouldn’t do as he asked. It seemed the pump was malfunctioning, and it now wouldn’t shut off unless the ‘maximum limit’ had been reached. KITT metaphorically gulped. He knew what that meant, and it did not sound good at all. He groaned as his trunk continued to bulge, covering most of his license plate at this point.

He began to speed up. If he could make it back to the HQ, then they would be able to stop this, and the sooner that he got there, the sooner they could sort this out, deflate him, and have him back on the road! Hopefully he would be able to make it in time! He gasped as he began slowing down and revved his engine harder, trying to maintain his speed. However, it seemed that his underside had now decided to join in, and it quickly expanded, leaving the poor Mustang immobile and unable to anything except sit there.

The inflation had almost reached its climax by this stage, and all KITT could do was groan in dismay as he began to slowly float up into the air, like a massive blimped balloon. This was so humiliating! He was a high-tech sentient Mustang that was meant to go around and solve crime, not expand into some sort of giant balloon like a sideshow attraction! He sighed as he continued to float into the air, going higher and higher. His only real fear was that he would get so large that he would either burst or end up floating away.

Despite the initial humiliation that this new blimped up state was bringing him, KITT was starting to enjoy being a large car blimp. For one, he could see a lot of the area below him, and he wouldn’t have to worry about having to deal with annoying pedestrians who didn’t know how to drive or worry about being called out to a crime. After all, how could he fight any crime when he was in this state? He let out a small sigh. Now all he had to do was contact headquarters and have someone come out to deflate him.


End file.
